(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a special device of wire-sealing (hereinafter xe2x80x98oil sealing assemblyxe2x80x99) for the diesel engines which have electronically controlled injectors, and in particular, to an oil sealing assembly which yields improved oil sealing of the plural number of injector wires while going through the cylinder head toward the atmosphere.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Common rail system for modern diesel engines has great advantages of freely selectable injection pressure as well as injection time point and quantity independent of engine speed and load, which yield combustion optimization throughout entire operating map. In such common rail system, individual injector includes an electronically controlled solenoid valve which is to be connected with an ECU by injector wiring harness. When the injectors are installed inside the rocker cover, the injector wiring harness should be gone through the cylinder head toward the ECU located at outside of the cylinder head. In this case, the plural number of the injector wires should be sealed perfectly from engine oil when crossing the cylinder head. However, due to complicated conditions, oil sealing of each wire is quite difficult.
The present invention has been made in an effort to solve the above problems of the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an oil seal device for injector wires capable of oil sealing at one place by concentrating the injector wires at the oil seal device, so as to improve oil sealing.
A common rail system for modern diesel engines has great advantages of freely selectable injection pressure as well as injection time point and quantity independent of engine speed and load, which yield combustion optimization throughout entire operating map. In such common rail system, individual injector includes an electronically controlled solenoid valve which is to be connected with an ECU by injector wiring harness. When the injectors are installed inside the rocker cover, the injector wiring harness should be gone through the cylinder head toward the ECU located at outside of the cylinder head. In this case, the plural number of the injector wires should be sealed perfectly from engine oil when crossing the cylinder head. However, due to complicated conditions, oil sealing of each wire is quite difficult.